tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Plans
Log Title: Battle Plans Characters: Baroness, Interrogator, Major Bludd Location: Command Room - Crown City - Cobra Unity Date: February 6, 2014 TP: Frusenland Invasion Summary: The Baroness discusses her upcoming 'invasion' of Frusenland with first, Interrogator, and later, Major Bludd. LOG BEGINS Baroness is sitting at the conference table, reviewing schematics for a new Cobra Arctic Assault Vehicle. She is frowning slightly. Interrogator enters the Command Room and salutes the Baroness as soon as he sees her. Baroness glances up, "Evening, Alexander." She lets that sit out there for a moment, than motions Interrogator to have a seat, "Do you have an idea of what I have planned for Cobra next?" She smiles, with a predatory smile. Interrogator removes his sunglasses and frowns at the use of his real name. He says respectfully, "I am using the name Victor while I am out of uniform currently. As for our future plans, that is why I have flown here. I hope we will be furthering Cobra Commander's ascent to sole world leader." The predatory smile fades to a wintry smile as Interrogator responds to her use of his name. She knows it bothers him, but some of the things he has done, bothers her. Yes, petty revenge, but it is all she can do, at the moment. The Baroness nods, however, as he continues, "Oh, it will. It is time to add another country to our growing empire." She reaches over to a keyboard, and brings up a Geological Recon Sat Image of Frusenland. It shows a large, newly discovered batch of resource ranging from rare, and expensive minerals like gold, silver, and uranium, to iron, copper, and tin. "It seems the flooding the world suffered has melted some of the Frusenland Ice Packs... and revealed yet to be discovered wealth in the country." Interrogator smiles evilly and says, "Are we going to acquire this country 'legally', like we did Cobra Unity?" Anastasia shrugs slightly, "Not exactly the same way." She pauses, "I plan on having Artemis and Angel assassinate the Prime Minister during the annual Reindeer Festival, which is coming up soon. After that, during the Chaos, and blame, We will move in as peace keepers." She gives a half-smile at that particular thought, and continues, "Once we have our foot in the door, we will quietly take over all facets of the country, until the country is ours, without even needing a vote, and when the vote finally does happen, the people will 'vote' for our candidate." Interrogator nods. He says, "That will be good for Cobra." He asks, "Who else knows about the minerals?" Baroness shrugs, "I don't know yet. These images come from one of our Satellites. It won't be long before someone else does discover them, however, so we can not wait much longer before we strike. I have Artemis in country, and Angel will be joining her shortly." SHe shrugs, "Our In-Country assets are limited right now. Five total Wolf's, four with Assigned Ice-Viper Drivers, one with Artemis, and a Squad of Arctic Trained Range-Vipers. The Range-Vipers are Artemis' support, the Wolves are for ferrying supplies to Artemis, as she needs them, and for moving operatives around, if needed. We need more, propositioned around the borders of Frusenland, so we can move in as soon as the Prime Minister is dead, but I need to get in Contact with M.A.R.S..... we need a new Arctic Tank of some kind." Interrogator says, "I will report to Wild Weasel and discuss the Air Force positioning. I believe I can get some of the more...discrete... Mamba crews in position without causing alarm." Baroness nods, "Are the Mamba's rated for Cold Weather Use?" Interrogator says, "Yes, the ones in Russia are. I will reassign them to this mission and ready the others." Baroness nods, "Excellent. As soon as the News announces Artemis' success, we'll move in." Interrogator says, "Yes, Baroness! Is there anything else that requires my attention?" Baroness looks thoughtful, "Well, not that I am aware of, unless you think the Plague should be brought into this mission, or you have something you need to bring to my attention?" Interrogator says, "I believe Aleph is still commanding the Plague, but I see no reason why they should not be involved." Baroness chuckles, "Actually, Incision, the ex-Aleph, is the Plague XO now. Guillotine is the CO" She chuckles, "It is a revolving door at the top, and you are listed as 3rd in Command... You should have them report here to Crown City, and have them ready for an assignment to Frusenland, as soon as I give the order for our forces to move in." Interrogator says with a nod, "I will do so." The scent of cigarette smoke precedes Major Bludd's entrance into the Command Room. He saunters in, dressed down in a pair of blue jeans and a leather bomber jacket, and stops a few feet from the door, gazing about the room as if reacquainting himself with it. Baroness leans back in her chair, and glances around the room, "Well, look what the B.A.T. dragged in, Victor." She smiles at Bludd, "Welcome to Cobra Unity, Sebastian. You are just in time to help me finalize some battle plans." Interrogator salutes Major Bludd and says, "I have only recently arrived here myself." Bludd returns the smile, raising the cigarette to his lips to take a drag. "Still fightin' the bad fight, are ya?" he drawls smokily, inclining his head in greeting to Interrogator. "Why would I want to stop, Sebastian?" Anastasia asks simply. Interrogator remains respectfully silent. In answer to the Baroness' query, Bludd spreads his hands wide and shrugs slowly. "Some things never change." Baroness nods, slowly, "Some things do..." She shrugs, and goes back to looking at different schematics, finally she pulls one up. It is of a HISS Tank, which has been Converted to Arctic Environs, with Missiles, instead of the Cannons. Interrogator says, "I will go to prepare the Mambas." Bludd gestures to the schematic of the arctic HISS. "What's this, then? Goin' on a winter holiday?" Baroness nods slightly to Interrogator, "Very good." She than turns to Bludd, "Actually, we are going to add Frusenland to our growing circle of Cobra Nations. The Decepticon Flooding, and Global Warming have started melting some of the Ice Packs there, and revealed some interesting Mineral Deposits." "You know I hate the cold, Ana," Bludd complains. Baroness nods ever so slightly, "I do not care for it myself, Sebastian. But, we could use the resources. Besides, we could leave the actual command stuff to Interrogator... While we stay here. And if things go the way my plan dictates, there should not really be much of a fight." She pauses, and pulls up her 'Invasion Plan', and puts it on the main screen... Bludd grunts in approval. "Let him deal with the frostbite, then." He takes another drag from his cigarette and gazes thoughtfully at the invasion plan. "My plan actually involves having the Prime Minister Assassinated, and than one of the high ranking politicians inviting us in as Peace Keepers. I have Artemis and Angel in place, along with a squad of Range Vipers, with a few Wolf's and Ice-Vipers as transport. The Reindeer Festival is coming up soon, and the P.M. will be easily accessible during it. I have the Politician already picked out, and a bribe ready for him. After we are taken in, we can move to close the borders, use brainwashing to control the vote for the next P.M. and have the vote select someone we control, and slowly move the country into our sphere of control. Of course, once we are in place, I want to move a large peacekeeping force in, to keep the Joes from trying to kick us out, as we both know they will. Hence the possible upgrade to Destro's concept Arctic HISS. The Wolf alone will not be sufficent a ground vehicle against the Snow Cat and other Tanks the Joes might send in.", Anastasia says, although she tries not to gloat over her plan. Bludd nods slowly as the Baroness explains her plan. "Tried an' true methods," he comments. "So what kinda mineral deposits're we talkin' about here? And does the place have any strategic value? I confess I don't remember much about Freusenland." Baroness shakes her head, "Nothing strategic. It is located on the Scandinavian Peninsula, Northern edge of it, bordering Russia, and the Break-away Republic...." She pauses, "As for a list of Minerals... Gold, Silver, Uranium, Cobolt, Titanium, Iron, Tin, Copper... No Huge deposits, but big enough to make it worth the cost of the operation." "Sounds good." Bludd stubs out the cigarette on his bootheel. "Sounds like you've got everything pretty well sorted." He perches on the edge of the command table and tilts his head at her, smiling mischievously. "So what d'ya need me for?" "To poke holes in my logic, if you see something I missed." The Baroness pauses, glances about the room, and than says softly, "And because, I always need you around, Sebastian, just so I have someone to keep me company." "Lonely at the top, eh?" Bludd's smile expands into a grin. "I'll look it over in detail once I'm settled." He shrugs. "Probably take a peek on my tablet tonight before bed, knowin' me." Baroness nods slightly, "Yeah." She leans back and than looks at Sebastian, "Where have you been hiding, anyways?" "Oh, here an' there," Bludd replies cryptically. "Couple numbskulls got the idea of collectin' Mugabe's bounty an' I had t'take care of 'em. And..." He waves his hands aimlessly in the air, making an annoyed expression at no one in particular. "...other stuff." Baroness nods, "Well, if anyone ever does collect that Bounty, I will be extremely...." oh, to quote Princess Bride, or not? "...Put Off." Bludd barks out a laugh. "You wouldn't be the only one! Mugabe wants me alive, so far, anyway." He frowns. "Probably wants t'make some kinda example outta me though, so naturally I'd just as soon stay outta his company for th'moment." He smiles genially at her. "I much prefer your company anyway, Ana." Baroness shrugs, "Maybe we should just kill him? Save everyone the trouble." Bludd bestows a look of surprise and admiration on the Baroness. "You'd kill a Prime Minister fer /me/?" "Why not? I'm not afraid to kill people, and I happen to want to keep you around, Sebastian. Anything that keeps you around, would be worth it." Bludd puffs out his chest and lifts his chin in an exaggerated gesture. "S'good t'be wanted." After a moment he relaxes again, chuckling at his own foolishness and shaking his head. "I guess I've been afield for a bit too long." Baroness shrugs slightly, "Maybe. But when you come back in, it makes us appreciate you more." "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, is that it?" Bludd grins. "I probably ought t'go up t'me quarters an' try t'get some sleep. Get used to the time here and all that." He reaches out to touch her elbow and adds quietly, "Good t'see you again, Ana." Baroness smiles at Sebastian, and lets one of her hands softly, but quickly, touch his cheek, "You too, Sebastain." LOG ENDS Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Operation Popsicle TP